This invention relates to end milling cutters for machine tools and more particularly, to end milling cutters utilizing replaceable cutting inserts.
End milling cutters heretofore known have utilized replaceable cutting inserts which are retained between cooperating jaw elements formed in the cutter head. An end milling cutter of this general type is shown in my Canadian Pat. No. 944,139. The accurate positioning of the cutting edges of the inserts, however, has posed a problem as respects cutters of this type.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an end milling cutter having a pair of cooperating jaw elements between which are positioned replaceable cutting inserts whose cutting edges are accurately disposed at a prescribed diameter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an end milling cutter of the above type which is subject to quick and economical manufacture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an end milling cutter of the above type which utilizes a pressed dimple accurately to position the cutting edge of a cutting insert held in the cutter.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims wherein the features of the cutter are set out together with a preferred method of making the same.